My SherlockJames Bond Universe
by i-am-who-i-am-4eva
Summary: This is all stories from my Sherlock/James Bond Universe so that they can be found easily! Hope you enjoy! xxxx
1. AN

Hello, i-am-who-i-am-4eva here. I have decided to put all the one-shots and short stories from my Sherlock/James Bond Universe together in this one big, massive story.

There is a couple of stories that won't appear in this as they are rather large so keep a look out for them:

Lad's Night at the Pub

Genius's Night In

I hope you all continue to enjoy these stories and don't forget to review, it will make my day!

If you have any queries then feel free to send me a PM and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Thanks!

xxxx


	2. A New Life

A New Life

Sherlock P.O.V

When I first met John, I deduced him as fast as I could. I still can't believe that he is okay with being MY flatmate; he is okay with all the crazy experiments, me playing the violin at all hours of the morning and when I don't talk for days on end. The only thing that bothers him is how little I eat but digesting slows me down so he never says anything but if he puts food down in front of me I make an effort to eat it.

After the events with the Black Lotus, I realised that my feelings for John had changed and that they were no longer platonic. I, Sherlock Holmes, realised that I am in love with John Hamish Watson.

A shocking revelation for someone who is married to their work and has never had a proper relationship, like ever. I'm sure that you are all able to deduct the fact that I'm a virgin although I would like to find out what all the fuss is about and how it feels to be connected to another human being so intimately. Mycroft claims that it's amazing and so does my younger brother, Quentin. (I have never mentioned him before so don't worry!)

John is out on another date with Sarah Sawyer, the doctor. I detest that woman with all of my being because John is mine! Not hers, mine! I decided that I should call Mycroft over and ask him what I should do with these new feelings. I would have asked Quentin but he is busy with work and I'm not allowed to bother him unless it's an emergency which it isn't really.

_221B Baker Street. It's important, please come and help – SH_

**I'm busy with Gregory, go and bother John. – MH**

_I can't, I need YOUR help and John's on a date with that fucking Sarah bint. – SH_

**LANGUAGE! I will come and help but you owe me big time! – MH**

About half an hour later Mycroft arrived at Baker Street. He looked really pissed off so no doubt I interrupted something. Probably sex. "What is so important, Sherlock? I was busy with Gregory because we only get so much free time together!" he demanded as soon as he entered the room, I didn't even get a hello first either, how rude!

"I'm in love with John!" I blurted.

The bloody bastard stood there and laughed at me! He actually laughed. I'm here, absolutely fucking terrified because of these new feelings and he's laughing. I should have just asked Quentin.

"Please can you stop laughing, Mycroft. I'm scared and I need your help." I whimpered and then I started crying. That shut him up pretty quickly and he stopped laughing.

"I understand that you're scared, Sherlock. I went through the same thing when I realised that I liked Gregory and because we Holmes's initially decided to stay away from feeling it has made falling in love harder and scarier than it should be. I will help you if you tell me how." Mycroft replied.

"Just tell me what to do, My. I don't know what to do!" I cried. I hate showing emotions because they influence people's opinions of you. Mycroft came and sat down next to me on the sofa. "Tell John how you feel, I know that you don't want to but he should know. He's back now anyway." Mycroft said as the door opened and John walked in.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. He was bound to, Mycroft doesn't show up for no reason. It's usually to get us to solve a case for him/the royals.

"I was giving my dear brother advice on emotions, John, nothing bad. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to Gregory. Remember what I said, Sherlock." Mycroft explained before leaving.

John just looked at me completely gone out. "What?" He asked. "You needed advice from your brother. What about?" He asked.

"Look, John, I need to tell you something. I'm not very good at this so you will have to excuse me for a moment whilst I gather my thoughts."

"What is it, Sherlock?"

"I like you John, I mean that I have a massive crush on you and I can't keep it inside anymore. That's what Mycroft was helping me with, Love. I don't understand it but I understand that I love you. I needed to tell you and if you hate me then that's fine and if you leave, I'll die inside but, it's okay. it's out in the open now."

I had barely registered what was going on, before I felt his lips pressed against mine. "Me too." He breathed on my lips, we were both smiling like idiots into the kiss but we didn't care.

That was the beginning of a new life for me, one filled with love and happiness. Something I have never had before ... ... ...


	3. Late Night's

Mycroft P.O.V

I had just finished talking to Anthea about upgrading Sherlock's security status when I felt a warm hand slip into mine, I looked beside me and sure enough my boyfriend was stood there.

"Looks like another late night for me, darling. I should be back around 3 tomorrow morning." Gregory told me. I am upset about that because with our jobs we barely ever see each other but I know that when I wake up in the morning he will have his arms wrapped around me like the dominant man he is.

I know that other people don't believe that Sherlock and I are capable of falling in love with anyone but that is so obviously untrue, just like anyone else we have been waiting for just the right person, Sherlock just hasn't found the right man yet but I have. I found Gregory Lestrade.

I still remember the night of our first date, it was magical. I had already fallen for him at that point I remember feeling like I'm the luckiest man on the planet, in fact, I still do!

Back to reality, I noticed some of the Yarders especially Donovan looking at us strangely now, in public I tend to get very shy when it comes to PDA so I did the first thing I could think of to hide. That just happened to be turning towards Gregory and burying my face in his neck, in return he wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace.

"Sir, who is that?" Donovan asked, rudely pointing at me.

"This, Donovan, is Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock's older brother." He replied, holding me even tighter.

"I didn't know that freak had an older brother." Donovan stated.

I may not get on with my brother but that doesn't mean that I don't love or care for him and I hate it when people call him horrible names. When she said that a single tear fell from my eye, I was using Gregory and my umbrella for support because I couldn't stand properly. My moods have been very strange lately because I don't normally get so upset over little things.

I went home alone that night but true to his word Gregory was back at 3:04am. Five minutes later I felt the bed dip and strong arms wrap around my waist. "I'm sorry about Sergeant Donovan and what she said to you. She will be in trouble tomorrow but for now, let's forget her and everyone because we both need sleep and I can't think of anything better than snuggling here with you." Gregory said into my ear.

I am sure I went back to sleep with a huge, idiotic grin on my face. I have always felt safe and warm in Gregory's arms and I know that I always will.


	4. Relationships

Relationships

James Bond doesn't do proper relationships, he never has. So why on Earth would he start now? Why would he even attempt one? With me of all people?

I'm Quentin Holmes, James Bond's Quartermaster so most people just call me Q, it's a name and a job title in one. James had been acting strange around me for quite some time, since the Skyfall incident at least and that was 4 months ago. He also stopped shagging random women on missions which is most unusual because he does that for comfort, to assure himself that it's okay. I only know this because he never turns his earpiece off.

You are probably wondering why I'm thinking on this so much but it's because I and the rest of Q-Branch have realised that I'm his new object of affections and honest to god, that scares me.

I will admit that I was thrilled when the old M assigned me to work with 007 because he is one of the best agents although he loves to destroy or lose the gadgets I give him which pisses me off.

Back to the topic at hand, He asked me on a date! James Bond! Me! Date! An actual proper real date so naturally, I agreed to go. Tonight at 6, if I said I was nervous it would be a huge understatement! I will have to deal with my brother, Mycroft tomorrow. (I know he will be spying on us. I am a Holmes after all.)

I met James at 6 as planned and we went inside the restaurant. About halfway through the meal, James took my hand and it stayed that way until we left. We then got a cab back to my flat and we went in. I took my jacket off and offered James a cuppa.

"What is it with British people and tea?" He asked.

"Go and find someone that knows the answer cos it's not me. In fact I will as my brother when I see him next, he's a right posh bastard and should know." I replied. Not long after I had said that I felt his arms around my waist and I welcomed it. I have been so alone for the past god knows how many years.

Everyone probably thinks that it's wrong for us to be together because i'm 18, young and I have the whole of my life ahead of me. He's James Bond, 43, damaged, broken, whatever you wish to say. I'm a strange person but then again, I'm not as bad as Sherlock.

I have never had a serious relationship before but if James is willing to settle down for me then I will try and give the whole relationship thing a go.


	5. Meeting Mummy - Gregory Lestrade

Chapter 1 – Gregory Lestrade

The first time I met 'Mummy' was one Christmas when Mycroft had been invited home. He claimed that his Mummy said he could bring a guest so he asked me if I wanted to go and I accepted the invitation. We had only been on a few dates because I only met the Holmes brothers a few months prior when Sherlock barged onto a crime scene and started rattling off deductions. He has helped us on and off since.

-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-M M-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-

"Mummy, this is my boyfriend Gregory Lestrade." Mycroft said as he introduced me.

"Hello." I greeted, confidently as we walked inside. "Welcome to Holmes Manor." She said, walking over to me and engulfing me in a hug. When she let go, I took Mycroft's hand and led him over to the table

"So, Gregory. What do you do for a living?" Mrs Holmes asked me.

"I'm a Detective Inspector at New Scotland Yard." I replied.

"What division?"

"Homicide."

"What is it you said Sherlock does, My?" Mrs Holmes asked turning to face Mycroft, this question made me smile though.

"He calls himself a 'Consulting Detective' All that means is that whenever the police can't solve a crime, they will call him to help." Mycroft explained.

"Isn't that a Private Detective?" She questioned.

"We don't consult private detectives, Mrs Holmes." I answered.

"Please call me Emily."


	6. Meeting Mummy - John Watson

5. Meeting Mummy - John

Sherlock's P.O.V

The first time I took John to meet my Mummy honestly couldn't have gone any better, well, Mummy could've asked less questions but no matter.

It was on my 33rd Birthday and I had only been seeing John for 6 months.

-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-

"Good to see you again, Sherlock. Come inside won't you?" Mummy greeted.

"Mummy, This is my boyfriend, John. He used to be in the army." I introduced.

"Really? You will have to tell me all about that." Mummy replied, ushering us inside.

"So, John. What did you do in the Army?" Mummy asked after we had sat down in the living room.

"I was a Doctor, served in Afghanistan, September 2009 - April 2010 when I got shot and was invalided home." John replied.

"You were shot!" Mummy exclaimed. "Sorry, how did you two meet?" She asked, apologising for her outburst.

I have just remembered why I hate coming to visit. It is because Mummy asks 50 million questions, I wish we had an excuse to leave early.

"We met through an old friend of mine, he's called Mike Stamford." John began.

"We both mentioned to him that we are difficult people to find a flatmate for so he introduced us." I continued.

"The next day, I helped Sherlock solve a crime and we moved in together." John added.

"During that day, Mycroft kidnapped him!" I snitched.

"What do you mean?" Mummy asked.

"He means, Mycroft sent a car to get me. The car took me to an old, abandoned warehouse to meet him and then offered me money to spy on Sherlock." John replied.

"What on Earth would possess him to do that?" Mummy asked.

Just at that moment my phone rang, giving me a much needed excuse to leave the room.

"Hello?" I answered.

'Sherlock, it's Lestrade." The voice on the end greeted.

"Not to be rude but what do you want?" I asked.

"There has been a brutal double murder in Central London and I was wondering if you and John are available to help?" He offered.

"Text me the address and we shall meet you there." I replied.

"On it now." Lestrade hung up.

I returned to the room and no one had moved.

"I'm afraid some work has come up and we need to leave. I'm very sorry mummy." I stated.

"Don't worry about it, I shall see you later." Mummy responded.

She gave me a hug and shook John's hand.

"Goodbye Mummy."

"Goodbye Sherlock, Goodbye John!" She called after us.

I can't help but think that went rather well!


	7. My Family

My Family

"Are you an only child, Q?" James asked me one day, not long after we had started dating.

"I have 2 older brothers. Mycroft and Sherlock, Mycroft is the eldest. I guess I am lucky cos I have a relatively normal name. You will get to meet them one day."

But I didn't know if we could get the time off or whether they would want to meet James, so I decided to make some calls.

They both unhappily agreed so we will go and see Sherlock and his partner John next weekend. (I also called M who said we could have the afternoon off.)


	8. Meet The Brothers - Sherlock

Meet The Brothers - Sherlock

Quentin's P.O.V

"Okay, James. Are you ready for this? Sherlock can be more than a bit full on." I asked, when he nodded I knocked on the door of 221b. Mrs Hudson opened the door.

"Hello Quentin. Is Sherlock expecting you?" She asked, I nodded and pulled James through the door. When we entered 221b, John was sat on the sofa watching telly and Sherlock was in the kitchen, doing an experiment by the looks of it.

"Sherlock! Quentin's here!" John announced and Sherlock left the kitchen to join us like a normal person. He must have had a chat with John before we arrived or he wouldn't have done that.

"Who's this?" Sherlock asked as he entered the room.

"This, Sherlock, is my partner James Bond." I said, I was surprised that my brother had asked so nicely.

"So, what do you do for a living?" John asked, trying to break the ice.

"Well, we both work for MI-6 but I can't say much more." James answered.

"That's so cool." John breathed, Sherlock looked as unimpressed as ever.

"John, I'm bored." He announced and moved to go and sit on John's knee.

"Sherlock! Quentin and James have come all this way just to see you." He scolded "Now act like a sociable person for another half an hour and then we will do something to get rid of that boredom. Okay?" John asked. Sherlock agreed and then hid his face in John's neck.

"So, Sherlock. Tell us about your latest case." I suggested. This means that James will get to see his true colours and learn what my family is really like. He started talking about a deranged bomber that had him and John solve strange cases.

" – And then he got us to solve the case of Connie Prince. You know, cos her death was suspicious." He said.

"Why?" James asked and received a sympathetic look from John.

"Aren't people who work for MI-6 supposed to be smart? That was the stupidest question ever!" Sherlock snapped. John put his arms around Sherlock and gave him THE look. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It was suspicious because she apparently cut her hand on a rusty nail but when we saw the wound it was clean and fresh so it had to have been made after she died." John continued.

"It turned out that she was murdered by Raoul de Santos, the house-boy. He had a secret relationship with Connie's brother, Kenny Prince and he hated the way she treated Kenny on her show!" Sherlock finished.

"That's impressive." James said.

"Thank you for having us over brother, dear but we simply must be leaving." I said as I stood up.

"Bye" James called. We hadn't even left before we saw John and Sherlock lock lips we hurried after that.

"That is Sherlock, the worst of us. I think you will be okay when Mycroft comes over." I explained as we walked along the road. "Absolutely" James replied leaning in for a quick peck.


	9. Meet The Brothers - Mycroft

Meet the Brothers – Mycroft

Q's P.O.V

"Mycroft will be coming over at some point this week." I said, reminding James because I know he will have forgotten.

"Why this week?" James asked.

"Because it's our week off and Mycroft wouldn't want to disturb us if we were working." I replied.

"How does Mycroft know that it's our week off?" James questioned.

"He will have copies of our schedules, obviously." I answered.

"Isn't that creepy?" ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!

"Just a bit" I replied.

XxxxxxxX HALF AN HOUR LATER XxxxxxxX

There was a knock at the door and when I opened it Mycroft was stood there with another gentleman, hands entwined.

"Hello, Quentin. Good to see you again." Mycroft greeted.

"Hiya, Mycroft. Are you going to introduce me to your partner or shall I deduce him?" I asked, threateningly.

"Please don't deduce him. God knows he get enough of that from Sherlock. Quentin, this is Gregory Lestrade. Detective Inspector at New Scotland Yard." He introduced. I beckoned them in and offered them a seat. After I had got both of them a cup of tea, we began.

"Mycroft, Gregory, This is my partner, James."

"Hello." James said as he shook their hands.

"Please call me Greg." Gregory said

"So what exactly do you do for a living?" Mycroft asked politely.

"I'm not allowed to say much but I work at MI-6 with Q." He replied.

"Who's Q?" Greg asked.

"I am. It's my codename, the first letter of my job title. It is just a coincidence that it is also the first letter of my name. It's so people can't trace us easily." I replied.

"Mysterious." Greg observed.

"So, is James the only agent you work with?" Mycroft asked.

"No, every agent has a partner beat suited to their abilities." I replied and then left to go and get some more tea and some biscuits too.

"Who's your partner then?" Greg asked turning to face James.

"A young lady who goes by the code name of 004, she joined MI-6 when she was 11 and she is now 13. I can't tell you anymore than that I'm afraid." James replied.

"Isn't that a bit young to be working for MI-6?" Mycroft asked and Greg nodded.

"Well, it's up to M who is hired so I don't know. If the boss thinks they are good enough then they are hired. Simple as." James answered.

"What do you do, Greg?" James asked.

"I am a Detective Inspector, I work at New Scotland Yard. We frequently hire Sherlock to help us solve cases. He would drive John insane if we didn't." Greg replied.

"Have you met Sherlock yet, James?" Mycroft asked.

"Unfortunately, we went to see him last weekend." I replied,

"What division do you work in Greg?" I asked.

"Homicide."

"Well, thank you for having us over, little brother, but I am a very busy man as is Gregory so we must be going but I definitely expect to see both of you at Christmas." Mycroft said standing up.

"Will Sherlock be going?" I asked.

"He actually said he would for a change, claimed it was because he wants John to meet the family but I don't know because he has met me, Greg, you two and I'm pretty sure that John has also met Mummy before." Mycroft replied

"Maybe John has forced him into it because Christmas is a time for Family." I suggested.

"It's possible. Goodbye Quentin, Goodbye James." Mycroft said, taking Greg's hand as they left.

"Bye!" James and I called after them, Greg turned around and waved before they disappeared out of sight.

"So, Christmas?" James asked as we walked hand in hand back up to the flat.

"Yes ... ..."


End file.
